


Obey Me Brothers Fluff Alphabets

by TheWritingGinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alphabet, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingGinger/pseuds/TheWritingGinger
Summary: Fluff alphabet headcanons I have on my Tumblr
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 146





	1. Beelzebub Fluff Alphabet

**A** ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?

\- **Eat!** Beel doesn’t just enjoy eating with his s/o, he also really loves cooking with them and trying new recipes.

\- Besides eating and cooking he like going for walks in the park or going to amusement parks (if there is one in town) riding all the rollercoasters and trying the fair food.

\- But he can do anything with his partner, just as long as he has them with him he’s a happy boy

**B** eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?

\- Personality wise Beelzebub really admires your generosity and helpfulness.

\- Beelzebub thinks your smile is the most beautiful, he cant help but find a smile grace his face when he see yours.

**C** omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?

\- May not always know what to do or say but is always there to be a shoulder to cry on and do whatever he can to help his s/o

\- Will hold you in his strong arms against his chest running his fingers through your hair

**D** reams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?

\- Beel pictures having a gang of kids with his s/o, maybe w/ a pet or two all raised happily in a beautiful home in Devildom 

\- Days filled with happy and exciting memories, and nights overflowing with laughter, good food and family time.

**E** qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?

\- I think Beelzebub has a healthy mix of both passive and dominant. It just depends on the situation. 

**F** ight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?

\- Depending what the fight was about will change how angry he gets and how long it takes him to cool off. But once he is calmed down and the air is cleared between both him and his s/o he will forgive him partner.

\- If Beel feels really upset and the fight is getting quite heated he will leave to calm down alone before he can come back and talk about it and resolve it.

**G** ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?

\- Beel is grateful to have someone willing to constantly make him food, ~~ok not just for that~~

\- It wasn't until one night he was sitting in bed that when he looked down at his sleeping s/o that it really set in what he had and what they brought into his life.

**H** onesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?

\- Beelzebub shares most things with my s/o 

\- It might take a bit of time to confess something embarrassing or something he’s nervous to bring up or say

\- But it will always come out in the end, would never hide important or serious things for forever

**I** nspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?

\- His s/o greatly helped him have peace with stuff that happened in the past and overcome bad memories.

\- Helped him to stop blaming himself 

**J** ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?

\- Does get jealous easily but not the worst of of the brothers

\- Might be the one to puff out his chest if the situation calls for it 

\- Can be quite territorial of his s/o

\- Might get pouty 

**K** iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?

\- A very good kisser, soft and sentimental 

\- The first kiss shared between him and his s/o was nerve wrecking for him. Was tender little kiss nothing crazy. Once it was done it felt like a **huge** weight off of his shoulders.

**L** ove Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?

\- It kinda just came out in the moment 

\- He and his s/o were on a little picnic and everything just was perfect. They were laughing and his s/o was just so beautiful and everything felt perfect that he just said it absent minded.

**M** arriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?

\- Beel does want to get married.

\- I think he would propose in a more private setting. EX: In your shared bed room/at home, maybe on a cute date (a picnic or star gazing), or “your place”

\- Your marriage with Beelzebub would involve cooking family dinners together, sentimental moments, and lots of quality time cuddling

**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o?

\- Nicknames you call him: Beely, | Bubzy, | Baby, | Your Hungry Boy, |

\- Nicknames he calls you: Babe, | His little ‘Dumpling’, | 

**O** n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?

\- When Beelzebub is in love he very loving and cuddly 

\- If has a secret love (hasn’t confessed) he will share/offer to share his snacks, and a bit shy.

\- He isn’t overtly obvious to others but can raise a few flags to others he might like/love someone like when he shares his food or blushes 

\- Beelzebub expresses his feelings more with actions than words 

**P** DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?

\- Beelzebub isn’t afraid to show affection in public or around others but more so with holding hands/ arm around their shoulder, nuzzling and hugs; arms wrapped behind them with his head resting on theirs (EX: while standing around waiting somewhere) and maybe quick kisses here and there but nothing more than pecks. 

**Q** uirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.

\- Is being tall an ability … **yes!!!**

\- Having a a big boy you always have someone to get things off the top shelf or lift you up in his strong arms

**R** omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?

\- Beelzebub is on a scale for 1-10 about a 6 or 7 when it comes to being romantic.

\- He tries to do romantic gestures but it sometimes doesn’t play out like he thought. 

\- For example; On your anniversary he wanted to make you dinner with dessert and everything. Everything was going swimmingly, the food turned out how he wanted it, the table was set nicely, and he was dressed to impress. Nothing when wrong till he accidentally bumped the glass of wine he was pouring for you and spilt it onto the table, and you. Saying he was a bit embarrassed is a bit of an understatement. 

**S** upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?

\- Beel just wants his partner to be happy and so supporting them in there dreams whether that’s of a specific job/going to school or mental and physical goals and everything else in between.

**T** hrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?

\- Whether you’re talking about food or your relationship, Beelzebub likes to spice things up from time to time. Is open to new experiences as long as his s/o there to experience it with him.

**U** nderstanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?

\- Beel is a very good listener 

\- May not always know what to do or say but is always there to be a shoulder to cry on and 

**V** alue - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?

\- His s/o is his world

\- His s/o is the only person that he feels comfortable and safe telling everything to without fear of judgment and being made fun of

**W** ild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.

\- When his s/o gets sick he pampers them and tries to help them feel better by, making **Lots** of food wants to make sure that they don’t miss a meal, running them a hot bath, putting a cold rag on their head if they have a fever, snuggling for hours with his big arms around them to keep them warm and anything that his s/o needs they just ask.

\- “Are you feeling okey?” | “Are you hungry?” | “I’ll help warm you up.” |

**X** OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?

\- Beel may be a big guy but he is very affectionate with his s/o.

\- Just holding his partner to his is enough for him, feeling their warmth on him is really comforting 

\- loves it when his s/o gives him little kisses, whether on his lips, face, or neck. 

\- A quick peck is enough to warm his whole chest and feel happy 

**Y** earning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?

\- When he misses his partner (like if they haven’t seen each other all day or they are away for a trip) he’ll text &/or call them to talk for a bit 

\- “Whatcha up to?” | “Want to get something to eat together when you get home?” |

OR

\- If he knows they can’t talk at the moment (busy with school or work, etc) he’ll text them something cute and earnest, to read when they’re done.

\- “I know you cant talk right now so I just want to tell you that I miss you and I cant wait till you get back so I can hold you in my arms.” | “I love you~” |

**Z** eal - Are they willing to go to great lenghts for the relationship? If so, what kind of?

\- If he really loves his s/o he is willing to do anything to make them happy and to have them in his life


	2. Lucifer Fluff Alphabet

**A** ctivities - what do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?

\- Lucifer will alway enjoy a nice cup of tea with his s/o while talking about their day and upcoming plans Or just sitting in silence while each one does their own thing. Just being alone in each others presence is soothing enough. 

**B** eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them? 

\- Lucifer thinks his partners mind is the most beautiful thing about them.

\- He admires his s/o’s ability to make tactful decisions with common sense

**C** omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?

\- Lucifer would try and gently walk his partner through their panic attack.

\- During these times he is more patient then anyone has ever seen him with someone 

\- Will ask if they want space or not, as a way to make sure he’s helping them in ways that are best suited for them.

**D** reams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?

\- He imagine him and his s/o raising a family, maybe 2 or 3 kids

\- In a beautiful home, with out his brothers ~~(not that they wouldn’t be in and out of it all the time.)~~

**E** qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?

\- Lucifer is usually a dominant force in his life and relations, but with the person he loves he has found a way to have a bit of a balance and finds that he doesn’t **Always** have to be in control of everything with them in his life.

**F** ight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?

\- Lucifer will try to shut down any fight he deems unbeatable for his partner

\- Wont be one to yell unless pushed far enough 

\- Usually will walk away if the argument is going no where

\- You will have to come to him to resolve it (unless he really feels he was in the wrong and/or hurt you with what he might have said)

\- Wont be one to hold a grudge 

**G** ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?

\- He may be too prideful to say this some times but, he feels very lucky to have you in his life.

\- The way you can connect with him the way that you have truly shocked him when he really realized what he had with you. 

\- “I didn’t think a human could do this to me, but I would want anything else.”

**H** onesty - Do they have secrets they hide form their s/o? Or do they share everything?

\- It is rather hard for Lucifer to bare everything to his partner not because what’s he may be hiding is bad but just to try and avoid embarrassment or potential judgment, his pride can really get in the way even with you.

\- But the only things he may ever keep secret is things portioning to work 

\- He values honesty and expects it from both parties 

**I** nspired - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?

\- His s/o really helped loosen him up a bit and bring out a bit of a softer side ~~(not that he won’t whip out a can of whoop ass when necessary)~~

**J** ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?

\- Does get jealous but in more of an irritated way

\- When he sees someone flirting or being a little too friendly to his liking with his partner he will be calm and collected but you know inside he is seathing

\- Very intimidating (more than usual) 

**K** iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?

\- A very passionate kisser 

\- Your first kiss together stunned you, not because it was bad but bc it really took your breathe away. 

**L** ove Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?

\- Lucifer confessed his love in the garden in the moon light ~~(too cheesy?)~~

\- Holding your hand telling you how you made quite the feat to get a demon like him to fall for you,

\- “I never in my life thought a human could conquer me in such a way that you have.” 

\- And planted a soft kiss upon your rose petal lips, the feeling of electricity crossing through you both, those currants finally meeting, intermingling in a passionate tango that he wishes will never end.

**M** arriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?

\- Lucifer always knew he would probably get married but to who was the big question bc he isn’t just gonna be with anyone 

\- The marriage b/w you two is pleasant 

\- At first (including in your pre-marriage relationship) the amount of time he spends working and away from home was pretty hard. You understood he had an important job and a lot to do but there were a few arguments about how you hardly get good quality time together.

\- But after that’s figured out and a balance is made its pretty good

\- He proposed to you after a romantic candlelit dinner he set up for you two

**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o?

\- Nicknames you have for him: Luci, | Honey, | 

\- Nicknames he has for you: Love, | Dear, | 

**O** n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?

\- The only other person that can **really** see it is none other than Diavolo

\- He expresses it by being a bit more accommodating to you, to make are you are happy and comfortable.

\- But he is more so private about it (mainly before others knew about your relationship/ it was official) 

\- He is just over all a bit gentler with you 

**P** DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o on front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?

\- Isn’t making out with you but is proud to have you with him

\- At parties he’ll have you on his arm and dancing with you close whilst looking lovingly in your eyes, a gentle curve playing his lips. Leaning down to press a kiss to your hand to cheek. 

\- Very gentlemanly

**Q** uirk - Some random ability they have thats beneficial in a relationship?

\- His ability to organize and plan things is amazing

\- Planning for important meetings and finances for big things (like a house) is usually left to him to crunch the numbers and get everything situated.

**R** omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?

\- On a scale of 1-10, He’s measuring in at about a strong 8

\- Wooing you is something he is very good at 

\- Candlelit dinners, with soft music playing in the background, Champaign and strawberries 

\- Dresses nicely for you, ~~(he usually dresses nicely but still lol)~~ has gotten you a little something to wear for when you go out as well. Complementing you on how beautiful you look in the dress he had chosen for you.

**S** upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?

\- Will push his s/o to go after what they want 

\- Wont pressure them but tell them, if they want to do it they can! They just have to put action into it.

**T** hrill - Do they need to try new things to spice out their relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?

\- Both

\- There are certain things he wants to keep routine, like his mornings and nights with you (getting up and going to bed) 

\- But where you go on date and how you spend time alone ~~(wink wonk😉)~~ chances up when things get too repetitive

**U** nderstanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?

\- In the beginning of your relationship it was a bit hard for him to truly understand you 

\- Not meaning to be apathetic at times, bc he does care about you and your well being but he hasn’t had a relationship with love like this before 

\- Showing his emotions doesn’t come naturally to him either so helping you with it can be a bit daunting ~~(even to the great Lucifer lol)~~

**V** alue - How important is the relationship to them? What is it thats worth in comparison to other things in their life?

\- You are pretty important to him 

\- I wouldn’t say more or less than his work (cuz thats hella important to him too)

\- He really believes he is good at separating the two 

\- Honestly he is, for the most part.

\- There may or may have been a few times where he was a bit lenient with you when it came b/w you and his work. Like maybe there was a time when you were really missing him and have been having a bad week and you asked to come see him at work or he came home. He allowed you to come to his office and ended up sitting on his lap with your arms wrapped around his neck, and your head resting on his shoulder. (He would be lying if said he didn’t like it and wants you come over and do that from time to time)

**W** ild Card - A random. Fluff Headcanon.

\- You and Lucifer have these little habits you do in the mornings.

\- Every morning (or almost every morning) when you get up, usually Lucifer gets up before you, you go down stairs to meet him in the kitchen where you both sit down at the table and drink coffee he had made for you both. You spend these early morning moments alone to talk about your day and maybe even any dreams you might have had the night before. The alone time you have in the mornings together is very precious to him and you get to see the softer side of Lucifer, with sleep still in the corners of his eyes, still in his night clothes. Seeing you first thing in the morning before anyone else is something he never wants to stop doing.

**X** OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?

\- Much more affectionate than his brothers and others think ~~(besides Diavolo probably)~~

\- Night time snuggles are a thing

\- At night when you two are falling asleep he will hold you against his chest, stroking your hair lovingly. Maybe a gentle kiss here or there

\- Holding your hand

\- Kissing your hand

\- His affection comes out in very simple &. soft gestures 

**Y** earning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?

\- He is the best at coping out of the brothers

\- Understands and can respect that you need time, either alone or for work/school

\- Might send you a message here or there checking up on you or updating you on how his work is going.

\- Don’t get it twisted tho, he does have his moments (maybe not often) but moments when he just needs you with him/ really wants to be with you while he’s at work/working or you’re out.

**Z** eal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, whaat kind of?

\- If you’ve made into his heart and really earned his trust and respect 

\- He will go great lengths for your relationship

\- Makes sure that you’re happy and comfortable 

\- He even will try to change ~~(idk if thats the right word to use but maybe better himself but idk 😅)~~ for you (not who he is and personality wise) but his approach and how he speaks to you (like in an argument or when he disagrees, doesn’t just shut you down he will try to hear you out)

\- But if he sees that someone doesn’t put effort in or wrongs him or just isn’t compatible with him and what he wants than he will let them go.


	3. Mammon Fluff Alphabet

**A** ctivities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?

\- Loves window shopping with his s/o 

\- Many dates have consisted of walks around the mall or different pop up shops 

**B** eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?

\- He admires ~~their wallet~~ their adventurousness, likes that they are willing to go along with his wild/stupid ideas and loves him even if it fails.

\- He thinks your heart is the most beautiful thing about you, everyday he wakes up still bit surprised that you had found a spot for him in your heart that will never go away.

**C** omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?

\- Doesn’t know what to do when he sees you crying but just defaults to asking you what’s wrong and cuddle you till you’re ready to talk abut it.

**D** reams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?

\- He wants a well paying job so he can afford the things he wants but also so he can support you and your future family.

\- Doesn’t want you or his future kid(s) to worry about financial stability.

**E** qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?

\- He thinks he’s the dominant one in the relationship. ~~We’ll just leave it at that 😂~~

**F** ight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?

\- Very pouty 

\- You kinda have to amp him back up to not be 

\- but will forgive even if reluctantly **especially** if he is in the wrong 

\- Might be a bit embarrassed to apologize 

**G** ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?

\- He didn’t realize how much he needs his s/o in his life until there was one fight they had that ended up with his s/o storming out with out saying anything

\- He made sure that he showed how much he loves and appreciates his s/o after that

**H** onesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?

\- He’s quicker to share or more so boast about things to you 

\- Now the more embarrassing things make him more reluctant 

\- And if you confront him about something you’ll know the truth cuz he’s not a great lier.

**I** nspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?

\- His s/o kinda helped him become more honest, his record to stealing/ attempting to steal has decreased (not interlay well cuz … it mammon we are talking about).

\- Made him want to work harder to be the man you deserve.

**J** ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?

\- The easiest out the brothers to get jealous

\- Be one to wrap his arm around you

\- Will be mouthy to the person hitting on or talking to you, but more of a bicker than fighting unless comes to that point

**K** iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?

\- Was questionable at first, during the first kiss b/w he and his partner he when in being confident but his true feelings of anxiety and nervousness poked its head out when he accidentally head butted his s/o coming in for the kiss.

\- Once the first kiss was done his usual cocky self returned and denied the head budding ever happened. 

\- Is a good kisser 

**L** ove Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?

\- A blushing **mess**

\- Still trying to be cool but just ends up making him more flustered 

\- Mammon would try and bring it up in a casual, nonchalant way 

\- Just slipping it into conversation while you guys were alone

\- “Heh, wouldn’t it be crazy if I loved you?” he scratches behind his neck nervously.

**M** arriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?

\- Didn’t think he would ever get married, “Why would I want to give someone half my money” 

\- But that seemed to begin to shift when his love between him and his s/o began to grow and became a bigger part of his life.

\- He proposes acting like he’s doing you a favor “ Hey, so asking this is gonna seem bit redundant because the answer is pretty obvious but wanna marry me? I mean why wouldn’t you, The Mammon is offering to share your life with him.” 

\- Even tho he said that, you knew what he was really feeling but was too embarrasses to be ask in a mushy way.

\- Marriage w/ mammon is not bad but in the beginning finances and budgeting was a constant discussion but after the first year him and you have figured out a balance you can work with for the most part.

**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o?

\- Nicknames you have for him: Mam, | Dough boy ~~(dough as in money huh?)~~ ,| Mr. Money Bags ~~(used to tease him mostly, says he hates it but secretly doesn’t~~ ), |

\- Nicknames he has for you: Babygirl | Babe | My ‘Lucky Charm’ |Goldie 2.0, |

**O** n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?

\- Very tsundere 

\- Will say he does stuff for you cause you made a pack with him first and he doesn’t trust his other brothers to do it right for you cause he’s “the best at everything.” 

**P** DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?

\- In the beginning he would be a bit shy, playing it off as “well I just don’t want to make you guys feel jealous.” and such 

\- Once the relationship isn’t so fresh he is more relaxed in the act of PDA 

\- Not making out on the dance floor kinda relaxed but just Having his arm around you, kissing you a bit in a semi private area.

**Q** uirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship. 

\- The ability to get into shit but somehow able to make it out of it relatively fine

~~\- IDK I really couldn't think of anything 😅 what do you think?~~

**R** omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?

\- On a scale from 1-10, Mammon would be clocking in at about a high 3 low 4

\- It’s not that he doesn’t think to be romantic, it’s just that he doesn’t really know what to do (not really his strong suit)

\- When. he tries to be suave and romantic he usually will mess up and break something or fall, which in turn will make you laugh 

\- When you do he’ll get all blushy and pouty about it but then you kiss him and it is suddenly like it never happened OR like he meant to do that on purpose ~~(we all know he usually doesn’t)~~

**S** upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?

\- Of course he believes in them and they “will defiantly be able to achieve their goals with The Mammon on their side”

\- But really, he does support them and tries to help as best he can even tho it doesn’t always turn out right, but his heart is in the right place.

**T** hrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?

\- Likes to try new things 

\- It keeps things interesting

**U** nderstanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?

\- Mammon jokes around a lot and cracks jokes but when it really counts he does try to understand to the best of his ability 

\- Sometimes he doesn’t get it but he’ll just try and be there anyways.

**V** alue - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?

\- His s/o really ended up being more important to him than he initially thought would be possible.

**W** ild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.

\- One time when you and mammon were basking in the afterglow of lovemaking, with your arms wrapped around his torso, his fingers gently playing with your soft locks. Your rhythmic breathing slowly rocking him to sleep, he professes “I wouldn’t trade you for all the money in the world! I don’t know how a guy like me got you.” Your heart swelled hearing those touching words. Gripping him tighter, you pressing a tender kiss on his chest before drifting off to sleep filled with content.

**X** OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?

\- Very affectionate borderline clingy sometimes, loves being tangled up with you in bed talking or watching a movie 

\- Never in front of others, especially his brothers so he doesn’t get ragged on

\- In front of his brothers he just plays it cool, will put his arm around your shoulder, might kiss your cheek or neck

**Y** earning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?

\- He may not want to admit it but he is a bit needy at times 

\- He’ll send them messages “I’m bored, when are you coming back to entertain me?” “How much longer till you’re back?” 

\- Any time his brothers or others ask if he misses his s/o he just shrugs it off, but secretly ~~not so hidden secret~~ really misses them and cant wait to envelop them.

**Z** eal - Are they willing to go to great lenghts for the relationship? If so, what kind of?

\- Before his you Mammon didn’t really prioritize relationships, they were just there when he was bored/ needed to be around others that art his bros

\- But you, you were different 

\- Surprisingly to him you ended up being a person he would give everything for, even his precious Goldie ~~He would cut that bitch in half.~~


	4. Asmodeus Fluff Alphabet

**A** ctivities - what do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?

\- Asmodeus loves shopping with you and getting you all dolled up, seeing you in all sorts of cute outfits makes him feel pleased 

\- Getting your nails done together is another fun thing like to spend time doing with you.

**B** eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?

\- Honestly what doesn't Asmodeus admire about you but he really favors your unpredictability and adventurousness 

\- He thinks every part of you is gorgeous because not appreciating every inch of a god/goddess such as yourself would be a disgrace to him

**C** omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?

\- To be honest not the best but also not the worst in dealing with you being upset or anxious. Just doesn't really know what to do for you.

\- So he’ll give you a bath maybe a facemask, because he thinks that since spa days make him feel better maybe something like that can help you relax.

-Does ask what he can do, he just hopes it doesn't have to do with him having to leave your side or not talk to you for a long period of time 

**D** reams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?

\- Asmo never really thought he would/ would ever want to get married to someone. Be with only one person forever? No. 

\- BUT, then he met you and started to understand more of the appeal to marriage.

\- Talking about marriage obviously the topic of kids came up as well. Was against the idea from, well ever. Asmo thought kids would really cut into things he enjoys so his whole life he never wanted any. “Y/n think about it, I hear countless stories about how kids have messed with peoples sleep and sex life with their partner. And I don't want _that_ for either of us.” ~~lol~~

\- But just like the idea of marriage the other shoes dropped. About a year or two in Asmodeus started feeling something he could put his finger on when he would see families walk past him One day you notice him looking at family of 3 playing around as you were talking a walk past the park. You ask what's wrong and he just says, “I want that for us.” ~~(Was that too grossly mushy? lol)~~

**E** qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?

\- I think its pretty even between you two, maybe about 40/60

\- Prefers to be a bit more on the dominant side a lot of days but also **loves** if any kinda dominant side comes out of you, ~~take that as you will 😉~~

**F** ight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?

\- If he gets really pouty over something he’ll give you a cold shoulder/silent treatment, but it never lasts too long.

\- You’ll give him space thinking thats what he needs to cool down and then like 2 hours later he’ll come to you asking, “Why are you ignoring me? I’m ignoring you and you’re just ok with that?” You usually have to come to him after a scuffle.

\- But he’ll come to you if he thinks he really hurt you. 

**G** ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?

\- Asmo is always overwhelmingly dramatic about the kinda love you two share and how no-one else will ever understand what you both have, yadda yadda yadda ~~lol~~

\- I don't think Asmodeus _really_ knows what you do for him on a deeper level 

\- His brothers and others around him notice a subtle change in his demeanor, such as he doesn’t really flirt as much with others as he used to (still does but not like before he met you) You seem to be the one he really dumps the flirtatious charm on.

**H** onesty - Do they have secrets they hide form their s/o? Or do they share everything?

\- Asmo is a pretty open book, well when it comes to what he wants to do with you and how you make him feel

\- But really deep emotions, more “ugly” emotions are harder for him to surface 

**I** nspired - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?

\- You kinda showed Asmo the enjoyment of having that one person that you can always come back to, and not needing a list of people in his back pocket to be fulfilled.

And

\- Asmodeus helped show you or delve more into your sexuality, and you as a sexual being. Not in just a raunchy filthy way, but also your sensuality. Taking enjoyment/more enjoyment in taking care of yourself and knowing what it is you want, for you to feel fulfilled as well

\- You helped show and taught each other about fulfillment, in both a relationship or on your own, ~~how cute are you guys lol~~

**J** ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?

\- Says he doesn't get jealous, “Why would _I_ get jealous? I mean you really think I would ever worry you’d leave me?” *laughs*

\- But can be a bit jealous, more so in a territorial/protective way, doesn't try and start a fight with the other person/demon but makes it known that you are his lover and that the other person has no chance with you anyways. 

\- Can be catty at times

\- But deep deep down he does has a little thought of what if you did leave him, but it would take a lot for him to admit that (Refer back to letter H)

**K** iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?

\- He’s the avatar of lust this is kinda his thing ~~😂~~

\- The first kiss shared between you wasn't planned, at least not on your part. Asmo kinda stole the first kiss between you, leaving you shocked and rosy cheeked and him with an innocent smile, but you both knew he was far from innocent in that moment.

**L** ove Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?

\- Its hard to tell if his confession holds much strong truth. Considering love seems to slip out of his mouth quit easily.

\- But when he really means it you’ll know.

\- When he truly confessed he was a bit nervous which was odd for the normally confident demon. Instead of putting on a whole show about it, he decided the best would be to pull you aside just the two of you outside one night. Held your hands, you could be sworn you saw a blush across his cheeks but he always denies that you did. Once he confessed you kissed him deeply returning the sentiment with your touch.

**M** arriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?

\- Never planned to get married, always stating “I’m a bird who cant be caged.” or “I have so much love to give, it might be unfair to just give it to one person.” 

\- But meeting you made him feel something, still doesn't know if he wants to get married but a life partner still warms him in a way that he cant deny the allure of marriage.

**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o?

Nicknames you give to him: Asmo, | Moey, | Mo, | As, | Honey, | Lover Boy, |

Nicknames he gives you: What doesn’t he call you? but his favs are, Baby-girl, | My Sweet, | My God/Goddess ~~(when he’s being really dramatic)~~ , | Baby,|

**O** n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?

\- With Asmo its hard to tell because with any lover (long or short term) he’s always over the top but with you something seemed to have shifted.

\- His eccentric behavior didn't stop but he seemed more serious about you

\- Took awhile for his brothers to believe it because of past “loves” of his

**P** DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o on front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?

\- Do I even need to answer this?

\- Asmodeus will take up any opportunity to show off his lover

\- No holds barred when it comes to PDA, if he wants to kiss you, he’ll kiss you. If he wants to caress your body, he’ll caress your body. 

\- Who, What, When, & Where is irrelevant to him, his only Why is because he loves your very existence and he wants the world to know it too.

**Q** uirk - Some random ability they have thats beneficial in a relationship?

\- Asmo as we all know is a charmer

\- He seems to be able (a lot of the time not always) charm his way through things. Whether is was to make up for a mistake or possibly get into a club or restaurant with out a reservation. 

**R** omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?

\- Asmo can get to that really hard core cheesy romantic mode

\- Candles illuminating your bed room, a trail of rose petals leading and covering the bed, sultry music playing in the background. The whole shebang 

**S** upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?

\- Asmo is like a cheerleader ~~lol~~

\- He will get excited/celebrate when you reach a mile stone or one step closer to your goal(s) 

\- Might brag a bit about how hard working you are or about what your goal is to others.

**T** hrill - Do they need to try new things to spice out their relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?

\- Asmo loves switching things up

\- He lives to keep you on your toes

**U** nderstanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?

\- It can be kinda hard for Asmo at first, can be a bit selfish 

\- You kinda have to help teach him how to be in an actual long-term fulfilling relationship (more than just sexually)

\- But tries his best to be understanding of your thoughts and feeling, especially about the action and words he says and does that could affect you.

**V** alue - How important is the relationship to them? What is it thats worth in comparison to other things in their life?

\- Next to his beauty rest & regimen you are the most important thing in his day to day life

\- It may be a close battle between the two but Asmo _would_ risk a night of beauty-sleep ~~*gasp*~~ if you needed him to, whether its because your having a hard time emotionally and you need some extra late nights snuggles or you need help with anything.

**W** ild Card - A random. Fluff Headcanon.

\- Asmo loves to please you ~~(I'm many ways 😏 not the time for that lol)~~ by helping you relax, he doesn’t like seeing you tense because he feels so connected to you so when you don't feel good **he** doesn’t feel good. 

When Asmodeus sees that you’ve had a hard/tiring day at school/work or just having an off day, he likes to run you a nice bath. And not just a tub with some bubbles no no, he dresses that bath up to the nines. We’re talking bubble bath, bath salts, bath bombs, candles, & your favorite cold drink so you don't over heat while you relax and unwind from your day.

If you let him he would love to come in and wash your hair and possible more if you so please...😏

To then finish off the night with snuggles, whilst intertwined feel free to swat away any wondering hands if he gets a bit carried away during these sweet moments ~~lol~~

**X** OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?

\- Is that even a question

\- Touching time, is happy time for our boy Asmo ~~lol~~

**Y** earning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?

\- When Asmodeus misses you he will send you doting messages of him thinking about you and how he cant wait to see you later

\- Selfies of him going about his day 

**Z** eal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, whaat kind of?

\- Asmodeus loves you greatly, so he would want to do anything to please you ~~(in more than one way 😉)~~ and keep you happy.

\- But make sure you are doing the same ~~(If not a little more)~~ cause if its not being given both ways he might pull away, cause who would want to be in a relationship thats only/feels only one way?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading :3  
> Any ideas of what I should wright in the future, I would love to hear them!  
> Till next time.  
> 💛 ~


	5. Leviathan Fluff Alphabet

**A** ctivities - what do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?

\- Obviously being a video game and anime lover he would want to share his passion and interests with his s/o

\- Anime marathons

\- Late nights of gaming and junk food

\- Enjoys going to anime conventions with you (something that the two of you can bond over)

**B** eauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?

\- Levi thinks your hair is the most beautiful part of you, the color complements your skin perfectly, the texture and the softness is something he could never get over. Loves the smell of your shampoo! (Has been one to sneak a sniff or two lol)

\- He admires your consistency, Levi doesn't really care for change, mostly your consistency of being there for him and just being yourself is what makes really makes him fanboy over you uwu lol

**C** omfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?

\- Poor boy doesn't know what to do when you cry

\- Will offer to play games or any activity you like to do (even if he doesn't like it) to make you get your mind off whatever has you in destress

**D** reams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?

\- I don’t think Levi ever really wanted kids or ever seriously thought about it to be honest

\- He thought he would spend all his days with his waifu

\- But you opened his eyes to favor the 3D world more and although he still is kinda iffy about kids, later in your relationship he starts to become fond of the idea of you and him have a child

\- Just a family of the three of you and henry

**E** qual - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?

\- It’s pretty equal in you relationship

\- But Levi can be quite childish at times making you have to take charge

**F** ight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?

\- Can you say stubborn

\- Doesn't like admitting he’s wrong

\- Pouty boy for sure

\- But if he really hurt you then he’ll try and make it up to you by getting your favorite snack and cuddle with you (kinda like a white flag)

**G** ratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?

\- I don't think Levi realizes how much you bring to him till one night you two got into a (admittedly petty) argument that he might have taken a bit far and you gave him the silent treatment. All was good for the first few hours but once it trickled to the night, you were getting ready for bed, went to your room, and locked the door so he couldn't get in. He texted you and you left it on read.

For the rest of the night Levi stayed up wondering, “Will they ever talk to me again?” “Are they going to break up with me?” “They’re my normie, what do I do now?”

After that night that seemed to drag on for an millenia came to an end. He ran down to the dinning table to see you eat breakfast and damn near fell to his knees before he stopped, “Y/n… I’m sorry for yesterday!... Will you … please forgive me?”

You obviously accepted, not only because you missed talking to him but, the way he is apologizing and practically pegging you made you realize how much Levi really did love you. Levi had always had an issue apologizing, not because he doesn’t think he can be wrong but because it would be him having to put his pride down and admit that he was.

When you accepted Levi felt a weight come off his shoulders, and will remember this feeling of emptiness without you.

**H** onesty - Do they have secrets they hide form their s/o? Or do they share everything?

\- Levi can't really lie to you, might not admit somethings right away in fear of embarrassment

**I** nspired - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?

\- You kinda showed Levi that he doesn’t need to be insecure in your relationship and that jealousy, although difficult for him to overcome sometimes, isn’t necessary because he is everything you need and he doesn’t have to be the ‘perfect’ guy to be perfect to you.

**J** ealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?

\- He is the avatar of Envy

\- Asking if Levi gets jealous is like wondering if a pen will hit the ground once you drop it

\- He’s more of a grumpy boy than an aggressor

\- Will be annoyed and might even give you cold shoulder for a little, but that never lasts for too long

\- Way to resolve it? Cuddles and telling him he’s the only one you want and that the rest are all normies to you

**K** iss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?

\- First kiss was fine but a bit nerve wracking and awkward, I mean levi doesn't go out kissing normies everyday

\- Levi is a decent kiss once he gets used to touching you, it’s just those first few handfuls that were a bit clumsy and coy

**L** ove Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?

\- In true Tsundere fashion he just kinda blurts it out like you made him say it and is upset about it

\- He is a little blushy boy, talk about #TomatoStatus

**M** arriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?

\- The only person he wanted in his life was his beloved Ruri-chan

\- But then you came around and realized that a normie like you wasn't too bad and that you slowly began to not just be a normie at all but quite the opposite (was that too cheesy, eh heck it this is a fluff HC)

\- Levi never thought of marriage before, but one day it kinda hit him that he wouldn’t want a life without you in it.

\- Asking you to marry him was, like most emotional things with him, a bit jumbled and a lot of blushing. 

\- Your marriage with Levi is goofy and anime filled, had some obvious bumps in the road with a few run ins with bouts of jealousy and petty fights, but you’re both working on finding a middle that works for you two.

**N** icknames - What do they call their s/o?

\- Nicknames he calls you: Y/n, | Y/n-chan, | (i don't see him using a lot of nicknames) Maybe Princess/Prince (When being really loving) |

\- Nicknames you call him: Levi, | Lev, | Lord of Shadows (jokingly), | Baby, |

**O** n Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?

\- Pretty obvious to others

\- He is more generous (as generous as levi can be) to you than anyone else

\- Gets blushy and denies it when his brothers call him out for it 

**P** DA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o on front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?

\- A very flustered boy of you randomly kiss him in public

\- Hand holding is fine but he would prefer if you kept the kissing to a minimal/ on the cheek when around others

**Q** uirk - Some random ability they have that's beneficial in a relationship?

\- A random skill that Leviathan possesses that is beneficial to your relationship is his inventiveness. This shows when he’s making his cosplays and he has to make or improvise a piece of his costume or when you two spend a day in for a date or little dates in general.

**R** omance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?

\- Levi is more awkward than anything

\- If he tries to be romantic it never works out really, gets flustered and stumbles

\- So he doesn't try to be romantic just tries to make you happy and feel special

**S** upport - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?

\- Levi tries to support you like you do for him.

\- Although it can be tricky for him cause its sorta a new thing for him still

\- But will root for you the best he can :3

**T** hrill - Do they need to try new things to spice out their relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?

\- Levi really prefers a routine

\- Might try new things but would have to think about it and have a couple conversations about it.

**U** nderstanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?

\- Levi tries his best to be empathetic to your feelings

\- it was kinda a learning curve for him to how to treat and work with you in your relationship vs the one with his brothers

\- But over time you both were able to cultivate communication that works well, most of the time

**V** alue - How important is the relationship to them? What is it that's worth in comparison to other things in their life?

\- In all honesty Levi never thought he would really be in a relationship, whether it was another demon or a normie like you.

\- But once you got to talking about all the anime and manga you’ve enjoyed in the human world, and the late nights playing games and going out to karaoke he began to really bond with you and realizing that you aren't just another normie

\- A comparison would be to say that you and Henry are on the same level of importance (maybe even a little more but he would never tell Henry that)

**W** ild Card - A random. Fluff Headcanon.

\- Levi and you took a trip to the human world to attend a much anticipated anime convention.

And in true convention fashion you and Levi obviously cosplayed, and Levi went as the Lord of Shadows for his favorite series TSL and you partnered him dressed as a young maiden.

The whole day was filled with pictures and visiting all the different booths. As the hours went on the space in your arms got taken up with anime paraphernalia.

As the end of the day rolls around you and Levi stop by a little cafe to rest and get some food and don’t forget the bubble tea

When you get home you unpack and open all the goodies you two collected over the day and display them nicely in the room.

After you are all undone and ready for bed you spend the time before sleep takes over your body, tangled in each other reminiscing on the day.

**X** OXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?

\- Yes, but usually only in private settings

\- Likes to lay with you and watch anime together

\- Loves when you comb your fingers through his hair &/or give him scalp massages

**Y** earning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?

\- Not always well, but having Henry helps when the loneliness sets in a little

\- Messages you all the time

**Z** eal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?

\- You are something special to Levi, someone he never thought he would find

\- He doesn’t want to lose you anytime soon, but if you wished to part ways he wouldn’t try to convince you otherwise. Not because he wouldn’t want you to stay with him but because he wouldn’t want to feel like a burden to you and make you stay if you don’t want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this.  
> Really struggled on this one not only cuz Levi isn't a character I know too well but also cuz for the past few months I've been in major writers block  
> Till next time :3  
> 💛 ~

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^^


End file.
